Under The Skin
by xCeruleanAngelx
Summary: This was my life, always trying to escape from those who would seek to destroy me. I was dangerous, cursed. Nobody loved me, how could they? I was a monster.
1. A Bond Between Souls

**A/N - Lady of The Lake AU!**

**Just a little idea that popped into my head the other day. I wrote it in first person because that's something I've never done before and I wanted to give it a shot. **

**Enjoy! :)**

I ran vigorously through the forest, branches struck my face, stones pierced my feet, but I kept going. This was my life, always trying to escape from those who would seek to destroy me. I was dangerous, cursed. Nobody loved me, how could they? I was a monster. The chilly air nipped at my pale skin like a thousand sharp quills. I could sense the men closing in on me, the sound of hooves pounded at my heels, reminding me of the drums that would play when I was lead to my death. I wept as I ran, knowing that there was no escape. I felt a hand grab at the hem of my dress. Another hand grabbed my arm. I was pushed to the ground, I fought to get up but it was no use. I cried out in pain at the burning sensation of the ropes that had been tied far too tightly around my hands and ankles. I was thrown into a cage, my body hit the hard wood floor with a thud. Splinters from the well-aged oak dug painfully into my skin, I cried. We traveled for many days, where we were going, I didn't know. The men treated me cruelly, poking me with sticks and throwing rocks at me whenever I tried to escape from my prison. Not once did they feed me, never did they offer me a drink. By the end of that miserable journey I was too tired and far too weak to even think of escaping. The took me to a castle, a grand castle. I would have admired its beauty had I not know that it was to be the place of my execution. The cage door opened, one of the men lead me from my cell. He dragged me through the castle until we came to what I assumed to be the throne room. I was cast onto the floor, shaking and trembling. They spoke to the king, but what they said didn't register. When I looked up to hear what they were saying, my eyes met with that of a young man. He was obviously royalty, but unlike the other nobles in the room, he looked kind. His eyes were full of compassion rather then the contempt that filled the eyes of his companions. I stared at this tall blond man, my brown eyes lost in his deep blue. Even as I was hauled away, I held our gaze. I felt a strange connection to him, a bond. My emotions puzzled me, not since the death of my family had I felt such feelings for a person. I sat for hours in a dreary prison cell, pondering over the days events. My ears heard the sound of a door being unlocked, but I didn't bother to look up. I heard a voice, but I didn't stir. A hand touched my shoulder, I jumped up, ready to defend myself. My eyes grew wide, I stood speechless, he was here.

"It's alright." he told me. "I'm not going to hurt you." With that he scooped me up into his arms and carried me through the dark, erie castle halls. The sound of ringing bells shook the walls. The look of alarm on his face told me that we were in danger. He broke into a run and slipped into a room at the end of the hall.

"These are my chambers, you'll be safe here until I can get you out of Camelot."

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, speaking for the first time. "Why did you save me?"

"I'm not like my father, I don't believe in killing innocent people simply because of the powers they were born with." His father? This man, my savior, was the king's son? I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I'm Arthur." he introduced himself. "What's your name?"

"Freya." I croaked, my throat still dry from the long, terrible journey I'd suffered. As if he could read my mind, Arthur poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I took it gratefully, drinking every last drop. I wanted to talk to him, but sleep had other plans for me. My eyelids grew heavy, and before I drifted off into a deep slumber, I felt him lift me onto his bed.

**A/N - Please review! More to come soon! :D**


	2. The Prince's Promise

**A/N - Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please leave a review! :)**

It was still dark when I awoke, I climbed quietly out of the bed. My sharp eyes spotted Arthur sleeping on the floor below. I smiled, how considerate it was for him to let me use his bed, especially since he was crown prince of Camelot. With soft footsteps, I crept over to the window, pulling back the curtains to reveal the frame of the sun peeking over the horizon. the streaks of light awoke the sleeping prince,

"Freya?" I heard him call, he must have noticed that I was missing from the bed.

"Over here." He smiled as he turned to look at me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Better than I have in years." I replied honestly. He opened his mouth to speak, but a knock at the door stopped him. He motioned for me hide, I nodded and slid behind the curtains. The long, dark flowing drapes easily concealed my tiny figure.

"Come in." I peeked through the fabric, a young serving boy walked in.

"Good morning, sire." he grinned. I watched him set Arthur's breakfast on the table. My heart filled with fear as I saw him heading towards the window.

"Leave the curtains shut!" Arthur shouted. I let out a sigh of relief, I was safe, for now anyway.

"Why?" the boy asked curiously.

"Just do as you're told, Merlin!" With that, the servant left. "It's safe to come out, Freya." Slowly, I pulled the curtain back, still a bit edgy about almost being caught. Arthur offered me a chair and pushed the plate of food in front of me.

"What about you?" I asked. He shook his head,

"I'll have Merlin sneak some food from the kitchens for me later." I nodded and dug hungrily into the meal. When I'd finished, Arthur told me that he had to leave but would be back later. I trembled at the thought of being alone. He put a comforting arm around my shoulder,

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm to you." Without thinking about what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him, burring my face in his chest.

"Thank you, Arthur!"


	3. Beauty and The Beast

**A/N - Final chapter! :D Thank you, everybody that had this story on alert! Hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! :)**

That night, I insisted that Arthur sleep in his own bed. It took almost an hour of arguing, but I finally won. I lay awake as he slept, waiting for the dreadful hour when my curse would take ahold of me. I felt myself changing, I tried not scream at the burning pain that surged through my body. Within mere minutes I became a horrifying monster. My fur was midnight black, my fangs as white as snow. My beady green eyes stuck out like beacons in the black of the night. Two hideous webbed wings stretched from my back, hovering over my cat-like body like a dark cloud. I crawled quietly to his bed. I gazed at the sleeping prince, how could you possibly care about me? I'm a monster, a terrible disgusting creature from the pit of hell. With a soft whimper, I climbed up on the bed and lay my weary head next to his.

I woke up the next morning, returned to my human form. After several minutes, I realized that Arthur was holding me in his arms. I pulled back gently, trying not to wake him. A tear fell from my eye splashing onto the white sheets. Oh Arthur, could you ever except me for what I really am? My back was to the bed, so I didn't notice him waking up, nor did I see him approach me.

"Freya?" he asked me. His face was filled with concern as he saw that I was weeping. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, not wanting to tell him the dark secret that had plagued me for so many years. "Please, Freya. You can tell me." he pleaded. Finally, I broke down and told him the truth. I told him how I had accidentally killed a sorceress' son while trying to defend myself. I told him how she had cursed me to kill forevermore and the appalling creature she'd turned me into.

"You must hate me!" I sobbed bitterly, burring my face in my hands.

"No." he said softly. I glanced up at him, surprised at his answer. "No." he repeated, his voice firm and hard. He pulled me into his arms, fiercely embracing my frail body.

"But I'm a monster." I cried.

"No, you're not a monster, Freya. Even if you were... I-I..." his voice began to choke up, tears of his own streamed down his face.

"What, Arthur?" I asked. He pulled himself a distance from me and looked straight into my eyes.

"I would still love you." he told me. His words mended my broken heart, the emptiness inside of me was filled. Joy rushed throughout my entire being, I hadn't felt this happy in years. In that moment I decided that all my sufferings were worth it. Because of what I'd gone through, I was able to meet Arthur, and to me, that was worth more than anything in the world. He leaned down to kiss me, it was a gentle kiss, a pure kiss.

"I love you too, Arthur."

I look back on that moment now, 20 years later, reflecting on the power of our love. When Uther died, I was able to come out of hiding. Gaius, the court physician, found a cure for my curse. Arthur was crowned king and soon after, and I stood beside him on the throne as his queen. Years flew by, Merlin became the court sorcerer, Guinevere married Lancelot, and Morgana was named court prophetess along with her half-sister, Morgause. Nothing could have been more perfect, this was truly Camelot's golden age. I gazed out my chamber window, down below my and Arthur's children played. Our three girls had curly blond hair and crystal blue eyes, the spitting image of their father. They all took an interest in swordplay, Morgana told us that they would one day be known as the warrior princesses of Camelot. Our son however, was quite the opposite. He took on my appearance more than Arthur's, with dark hair and warm brown eyes. He preferred sorcery over swordsmanship and spent a great deal of time practicing with Merlin. I can't help but wonder, if I hadn't met Arthur, would things have been different?


End file.
